


Sanji

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las lágrimas descendieron una a una por su rostro, hasta fundirse con la sangre que brotaba de su boca. Miró a Sanji, con la misma expresión de asombro y terror con la que él observaba su propia mano, aún cerrada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanji

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : _Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece._

Las lágrimas descendieron una a una por su rostro, hasta fundirse con la sangre que brotaba de su boca. Miró a Sanji, con la misma expresión de asombro y terror con la que él observaba su propia mano, aún cerrada. Como si esa extremidad no fuera suya, como si se tratase de algo ajeno.

Los ojos del cocinero bailaron nerviosos, posándose en Nami otra vez. Ella se replegó más contra la madera, pretendiendo huir de ese hombre que parecía ser Sanji pero que, evidentemente, no lo era. Porque el _Sanji_ que ella conocía sería incapaz de lastimar a una mujer.

Sanji volvió a mirar la mano que se había atrevido a herir lo que él más amaba, tratando de encontrarle una explicación a su explosiva reacción. No la había.

No lo entendía; él se había prometido a sí mismo no convertirse en eso que tanto odiaba y que había trazado una marca imborrable en él.

Y el pasado, que había creído dejar atrás, volvía en el presente con una fuerza desgarradora.

Creía que ya lo había superado, que ya lo había olvidado; pero era claro que una parte de él se rehusaba a olvidar a esa mujer. Pues suprimir esos recuerdos, implicaba borrar lo único que conservaba de su madre.

En ese entonces era un niño, uno que apenas sabía colocarse los zapatos sin ayuda y que precisaba de esa hermosa mujer para alimentarse. Tenía un padre al que veía muy de vez en cuando porque, según su madre, era un pirata; y los piratas solían pasar mucho tiempo fuera, navegando en el mar.

Para Sanji era mejor. No le gustaba cuando papá estaba en casa; y era indudable que a mamá tampoco.

Y de todos esos recuerdos de la infancia, lo que más le dolía era no poder recordar mejor a su madre. No lograba evocarla feliz o sonriente; sólo guardaba en su mente aquella última expresión de terror.

No recordaba tampoco el sonido de su voz, pero sí el de sus gritos. Como tampoco se acordaba del color de sus cabellos, como si del color de la sangre.

Esa noche papá había vuelto más borracho y enojado de lo habitual. Parecía ser que mamá siempre tenía la culpa de que él estuviera tan enfurecido. Si no era porque no estaba lista la comida, era porque lo estaba y se le enfriaba. Si no era porque no había limpiado los trastos, era porque lo había hecho sin su permiso.

Y como Sanji no recordaba muchas cosas por su corta edad, tampoco lograba rememorar las razones de tamaña furia. Pero sí tenía grabada en la retina, a fuego, cada golpe que el hombre había descargado sobre esa pobre mujer que a gritos, sólo tenía voz para rogar por la vida de su hijo. Por la vida de él.

Sanji había intentado interponerse, evitar que siguiera liberando sobre ella toda esa furia, pero escuchó el grito de su madre, rogando una vez más por la vida del pequeño.

"No lo lastimes. No a él"

Eso sería lo último que Sanji recordaría de la mujer que con tanto amor le había criado hasta entonces. Se cruzó en el medio de la disputa en vano, para recibir un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

Y para cuando despertó, mamá ya no estaba. En su lugar había muchas personas que Sanji no conocía, o sí… reconocía que eran personas de su pueblo, pero para él eran como extraños.

"Tu mamá murió"

Le había dicho un anciano, y todo su diminuto mundo se detuvo. Se quedó estancado en ese instante. En la impotencia de ser tan pequeño, de ser tan débil.

Se prometió muchas cosas, entre ellas odiar a los piratas; jamás permitir que una mujer resultara herida frente a él de nuevo; y por sobre todas las cosas, no convertirse en nada de lo que había sido su padre para él.

Pero en el presente debía tragarse todas esas palabras, toda su filosofía y todas las promesas que le hubiera hecho al recuerdo de la única mujer que en verdad amó. Porque sí, Sanji era un _Casanova_ , pero su corazón había muerto junto a ella esa noche.

Sabía que nunca la encontraría en ninguna otra mujer, que jamás hallaría ese amor tan puro y desinteresado que toda madre siente hacia su hijo; pero se conformaba con encontrar cariño. Unos brazos cálidos y unas manos que le acariciasen con esa delicadeza femenina y celestial que tienen todas las mujeres por igual.

Y debía tragarse sus palabras, porque lo conoció a Zeff, y pese a saber desde un primer instante que era un pirata, lo amó como al padre que nunca tuvo. Un pirata le había salvado la vida y le había alimentado un sueño por el cual seguir existiendo.

Y debía tragarse sus palabras, porque la mujer que más adoraba en el presente, la que se había ganado su difunto corazón, estaba herida. Al final no había podido evitar que resultara lastimada. Y lo peor de todo era saber y comprender que sólo él, y nadie más, era el responsable; que al final se había convertido en eso que tanto despreciaba.

Intentó luchar contra esa quimera, pero había acabado por vencerle.

—N-Nami… —tartamudeó, todavía incapaz de poder reaccionar, ahora era él quien lloraba. Cayó de rodillas, vencido por completo ante sus propios fantasmas—¿Qué hice? —susurró tan bajo, que Nami no lo pudo escuchar.

Le había dolido. Después de tanto buscar una mujer que pudiera darle amor, creyó haberlo encontrado en ella. Había algo en Nami que le recordaba a su madre. Quizás por eso, verla en brazos de otro hombre, había sido devastador para él. Le había dolido en lo más profundo.

Pero no lo justificaba, en lo absoluto.

Robin llegó para socorrer a la navegante. Chopper atendió la significante herida. Significante no por el daño físico, sino por el daño que dejaría esa marca en el espíritu de todos, y en especial en el del cocinero. Por lo que implicaba e implicaría a futuro.

Zoro no dijo nada, tal vez porque se sentía responsable, tal vez porque estaba tan sorprendido como el resto, que se limitaba a guardar silencio tratando de encontrarle una explicación a una reacción que no la tenía en la persona menos esperada. Mientras, Luffy reclamaba explicaciones, enfurecido y tan conmocionado como el cocinero.

Esa fue la última vez que vieron a Sanji. Lo buscaron por toda la isla, pero jamás lo encontraron. Él se aseguró de que nunca lo hallasen.

Quería esconderse, quería desaparecer junto a su pasado. ¿Por qué, por qué no podía recordar a su madre feliz? ¿Por qué no podía siquiera recordar el nombre de esa noble mujer, a la que no pudo salvar? Él… él jamás lastimaría a una mujer, ni permitiría que saliera lastimada.

En su mente se perdió, en sus recuerdos se quedó y nunca más volvió a la vida.

**Fin**

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
